My Girl is Agent
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto cuma gadis alay seperti halnya gadis yang lain, Naruto hanya gadis biasa sering bikin rusuh, gadis biasa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tanpa dia ketahui kalau gadis kecil sekaligus istrinya itu ternyata seorang agent rahasia yang hidup dengan bayang-bayang kematian setiap saat jika misi gagal.
1. Perkenalan

**Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Suara letusan pistol terus terdengar memekakan telinga saat mendengarnya tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut hitam legam yang tampak kualahan membalas serangan dari beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang sedang bersembunyi dari balik dinding yang sudah hancur.

"Kitsune, berhati-hatilah. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi." suara dari headset kembali terdengar di telinga gadis bermata _sapphire_ yang tampak tidak peduli.

Gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena pelurunya sudah habis, beberapa pria yang tadi bersembunyi ikut keluar bersama senjata api di tangan mereka.

"Gadis kecil." ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil tertawa meremehkan tapi gadis itu tidak peduli dan semakin berjalan mendekat dan..

 **Bugh!**

Dia berhasil menendang selangkangan salah satu dari mereka dan perkelahian di antara mereka tidak bisa di hindari lagi dan gerakan gadis itu begitu cepat dalam menghindari setiap pukulan yang mengarah kepadanya bahkan peluru-peluru yang berusaha masuk kedalam tubuhnya pun tidak bisa karena keahliannya dalam menghindari setiap puluru yang datang.

"Kitsune!" seru seorang pria yang baru saja datang dengan menenteng dua buah pistol di tangannya.

"Kau terlambat Ichibi, mereka sudah K.O." ujar gadis yang di panggil Kitsune.

Pria berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi karena polisi akan datang dan mengurus mereka." gadis itu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki yang di ambil oleh pria yang dia panggil Ichibi.

"Apakah malam ini kita mendapat misi double seperti malam kemarin?" tanya gadis itu seraya menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak dan ku rasa selama satu minggu ini kita akan di beri libur." jawab pria itu datar.

"Oh bagus dengan begitu aku bisa bersantai dan istirahat." sahut gadis itu dan pria itu hanya menganggukan kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Girl is Agent**

 **Chapters 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto dan usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Hahahaha kerenkan? Akhirnya usiaku genap tujuh belas tahun dan aku bisa buat KTP beserta SIM karena aku sudah bisa mengendarai motor dan mobil.

Aku anak kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Hari-hari ku tidak ada yang menyenangkan kalau di rumah. Kenapa? Karena ayah dan ibu ku selalu bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing. Saling menyalahkan dan tidak mau akur. Bahkan mereka jarang berada di dalam rumah, mereka selalu berada di luar rumah untuk menyibukan diri dengan perkerjaan masing-masing.

Ayahku adalah seorang President direktur di Nami Group sedangkan ibuku adalah perancang pakaian yang terkenal ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Dan kakak ku Namikaze Kurama sedang sibuk mengejar S2 di Jerman agar bisa memimpin perusahaan ayah nanti.

Hidup di keluarga yang kaya taya itu tidak menyenangkan karena kami para anak hanya bisa menangis berharap kalau orang tua kami akan melihat dan memperhatikan kami. Mereka memang memberikan uang yang banyak kepada kami tapi tidak dengan kasih sayang dan kalau di tanya pasti di jawab ini semua mereka lakukan untuk kami. Itu sangat menyebalkan sekali Arrrrrrghh...

Oh tuhan taukah mereka kalau uang tidak menjamin hidup akan selalu bahagia?

Au ah. mending main aja sama Deidara yang baru saja pulang dari misi melenyapkan ketua kelompok Saka.

Oh ya satu lagi, kalian tahu tidak kalau aku ini agent rahasia looooo... Wiiiih keren yak? Kayak di film-film action gimana gitu.

Jadi gini ceritanya. Aku dulu masih usia lima belas tahun, taulah kan kalau dulu waktu itu aku masih imut-imut gimana gitu. Nah aku ini anak yang bisa di bilang jenius dalam mengporasikan sistem komputer bahkan aku jago hajar orang, mendali emas dari pertandingan olimpiade Karate, Tekwondo dan Wingchun berhasil aku sabet dalam kurun waktu dua tahun.

Bangga kagak bapak dan emak lu? Kalau elu jadi gue. Ya bangga lah oy tapi sayangnya ayah sama ibu gue kagak tahu dengan apa yang gue lakuin di luar rumah, sedih deh beby. Gak apa yah kalau gue pakek elu, gue, gua, ane dan tetek bengek tu bahasa yang penting gue nyaman!

Kembali ke laptop! Eh maksudnya kembali ke novel! Salah coeg cerpen! Alah cerita kaleee...

Baiklah. Di dalam sebuah negara yang maju dan makmur ternyata menyimpan rahasia yang besar, ibaratnya sisi gelap dan sisi gelapnya duaaaaar... Yaelah kayak ngedongeng aja ni gue ah!

Okelah. Jadi waktu aku mau masuk SMA ada kelompok bernama ANBU yang tiba-tida datang dan menawarkan perkerjaan yang menggiurkan kepadaku.

Apalagi kalau buka agent rahasia di bawah naungan ANBU. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama ANBU. Mereka adalah badan tempat agent rahasia bersemayam, bobok, makan, mendapat misi dan D L L.

Usia bukan halangan kami para jiwa pencari kedamaian dan ketentraman di alam semesta #plak!

Aku dilatih selama satu tahun lalu setelahnya barulah aku mulai mendapat banyak misi.

Hari-hari membosankanku mulai menghilang, bergantikan dengan kecerian karena teman-teman ku di ANBU banyak yang seumuran meski hanya berjumlah lima orang. Mereka semua menyenangkan dan merubahku menjadi seperti ini.

Jika di rumah aku murung maka tidak di saat aku bersama mereka.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Owalah siapa malem-malem gini ngetuk pintu kamar princes? Padahal princes kan lagi curhat, ni malah ganggu. Kesel ah beby.

"Iya tunggu bentar napa seh? Jangan kuat-kuat nanti pintu kamar gue ancur!" teriakku kesal. Ya ampun tu orang kuat banget gendor pintu kayak gak ada hari esok.

Cklek.

Ku buka pintu kamar dengan kuat dan siap teriak-teriak tapi orang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar ku lebih dulu memelukku erat.

Kak Kurama! Oooyy kakak gue akhirnya balek oy... Huaaa... ya Alloh makasih udah jawab doa ane karena akhirnya kakak gue pulang.. hiks.. hiks... nangis bombay dulu ah.

"Ya ampun dek, kakak kangen banget sama kamu, kamu baik-baikkan selama gak ada kakak di rumah? Kamu gak nakalkan?" tanya kak Kurama setelah melepaskan pelukkannya.

Kedua mata _sapphire_ gue yang cantik menatap kedua _sapphire_ punya kak Kurama dengan berbinar penuh keriduan. Kakak, dinda mu yang cantik jelita ini rindu padamu kakanda. Oooo kakanda...

"Kakak lama banget sih hueeeeee..." aku langsung menangis keras dan kak Kurama memelukku erat.

"Maafin kakak ya dek, kakak janji gak bakal ninggali kamu lagi." kata kak Kurama dengan serius, ugh dedek jadi terharu bang!

"Janji ya?" aku langsung menyodorkan jari kelingking ku tepat di depan wajah kakak.

Kak Kurama tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingkingku. "Kakak janji."

"Yeeeeeee..."

 **...**

 **Author pov**

Satu bulan kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berlari-lari kecil di loby perusahaan ayahnya. Saat ini ayahnya sedang keluar negeri untuk beberapa hari jadi yang mengendalikan perusahaan sementara adalah Kurama.

Hari ini Naruto sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan Kurama. Dan yah semoga saja kakak tercintanya itu mau memakan makanan yang dia buat dan kalau tidak mau nanti dia paksa saja atau ancam saja sekalin tapi oh jangan nanti Kurama malah takut dan Naruto tidak mau Kurama pergi lagi.

Wahai kakanda jangan tinggalkan adik mu yang cantik kayak bidadari jatuh dari atap rumah ini (?)

Sangkin senangnya Naruto hari ini, tanpa sadar dia menambrak seorang pria berstelan jas biru dongker yang terlihat tampan dan menawan apalagi wajahnya tampan kayak dewa-dewa Yunani atau dia adalah titisan nabi Yusuf(?) yang katanya membuat banyak wanita mengiris jarinya sendiri.

Oh god cuci mata bentar.

Seperti slowmotion. Tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh dengan cepat pria itu tarik kembali hingga Naruto berada di dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan memabukan.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tangan mu dari kerah jas ku nona?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

'Cih dia tidak romantis sama sekali.' gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil melepaskan diri dari pria dingin itu.

Kedua sapphire Naruto menyipit saat melihat pria itu berbalik memunggunginya untuk mengambil map miliknya yang jatuh.

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang hampir tertawa keras. Rambut pria itu mirip bokong unggas yang suka di makan Chouji.

"Oy mas ini abad keberapa sih? Tu kepala atau bokong ayam?" celetuk Naruto sambil tertawa geli sedangkan pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Naruto tajam. Beraninya gadis itu menghina model rambutnya yang membuat gadis-gadis lain keleper-keleper.

"Kau–"

"Sasuke!" Pria itu menghentikan perkataannya saat suara rekan bisnisnya memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke ketus membuat Kurama hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

"Ini ponsel mu ketinggalan." ujar Kurama seraya menyerahkan Ipond 6 kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." hanya itu yang Sasuke gumamkan dari mulut sexynya.

"Ya elah ini orang, apa susahnya coba cuma bilang makasih, terima kasih, thanks atau makasih cinta. Yaelah..." sebelah alis Sasuke kembali naik karena mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Naruto, kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Kurama setelah sadar kalau adiknya berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Aku datang membawa bekal untuk kakak!" seru Naruto heboh lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih pelan karena Naruto mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat hingga Sasuke hampir oleng dan menghantam lantai keramik.

Kurama tersenyum lebar dan menerima rantang kecil yang Naruto bawa untuknya, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk dan kita makan." ujarnya membuat kedua sapphire Naruto berbinar senang lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Tuan Sasuke tolong maafkan kecerobohan adikku." ujar Kurama tidak enak hati sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kepada Sasuke.

Naruto mengeriyit bingung melihatnya sedangkan Sasuke kembali bergumam tidak jelas lalu pergi begitu saja entah kemana.

"Unggas sombong, nanti kalau di sembilih dan jadi sate, abis idup lo!" gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"Hus! Kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Naruto." tegur Kurama seraya mengamit lengan adiknya sayang.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan dengan ekspresi lucu karena Kurama menegurnya tadi.

"Jangan di monyongin bibirnya nanti di patuk ayam."

"Biarin!" balas Naruto cepat dan Kurama terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

 **Lanjut?**


	2. Nikah kilat

"APAAA?!" teriak Naruto heboh setelah mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya kalau dia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, president direktur Uchiha Corporation yang baru dikarenakan perusahaan yang ayah dan kakaknya kelolah telah meminjam uang hingga triliun dan harus di ganti dan kalaupun tidak bisa maka Naruto harus menikah dengan Uchiha bungsu dan ini atas perintah Uchiha Fugaku sendiri dengan alasan mempererat hubungan silahturahmi.

"Tapi aku masih sekolah yah, masa udah mau nikah, KTP aja baru kelar kemarin di bikin bla...bla...bla..."

"Kamu harus tetap menikah!" potong Minato cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Naruto berteriak prustasi dan mendengus sebal sedangkan kakaknya yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa diam dan menghela napas, "Kakak yakin, Sasuke itu orang yang baik dan kau akan bahagia bersamanya"

"Itu menurut kakak!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Jangan munafik Naruto, hidup tidak makan cinta, memangnya perut kenyang hanya makan cinta? Enggak! Dengan cinta saja, kau tidak akan bisa makan, beli baju, beli ini, beli itu–"

"Lalu aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku seperti ayah dan ibu? Selalu bertengkar setiap saat? Apa itu kehidupan yang bahagia? Cinta memang tidak bisa di makan tapi kalau hidup tanpa cinta maka yang terjadi adalah kehampaan dalam rumah tangga, gak usah jauh-jauh buat cari contoh, ayah dan ibu sudah cukup menjadi contoh yang besar buat ku!" teriak Naruto kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang.

Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto terdiam sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Ap–"

"Ibu dan ayah beruntung karena memiliki aku dan Naruto sebagai anak, di luar sana banyak anak yang terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan bebas dikarenakan _broken home_." ujar Kurama lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan ruang.

Kushina menghela napas dan menatap kepergian Kurama dengan nanar, "Maafkan ibu nak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Girl is Agent**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

Keseeeeeeeeel banget deh ah! Apaaan coba?! Yang ngutang siapa yang membayar siapa? Ini ni yang bikin kesel bin nyebelin.

Oh my god hidup udah kayak di sinetron aja bang! Bapak gak bisa bayar hutang anak gadis yang kena!

Malangnya nasib gue hiks... Kalau ganti kelamin di perbolehkan, udah lama gua ganti kelamin jadi laki! Bunuh aja hayati!

Sayangnya gak boleh!

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Dek!"

Ugh apa sih kak Kurama manggil-manggil, gak tahu apa kalau gue lagi sedih mode on.

Udah ah gak usah di pikirin dan gak usah jawab, pura-pura tidur aja.

"Dek!"

"Jangan bunuh diri ya dek!"

Ya Allah ni abang gue kepalanya udah konslet atau apa ya? Masa cuma gara-gara itu gua mau bunuh diri. Hello? Dunia tidak sesempit daun kelor(?)

Udah ah bobok aja besok sekolah dan main sama Deidara dan Tobi anak baek.

Satu jam terlewati, kayaknya kakak udah beneran pergi dari depan pintu kamar gua, yah baguslah bikin pusing saja.

 **Drrrttt...**

Alah mak jang ponsel gue getar end de end dimana lagi kebaradaan tu ponsel!

Setelah gue cari-cari ternyata ponsel gue di atas meja rias. Cepet-cepet gue angkat tu telpon.

"What the f–"

" _Apa?!"_ mampus gue ni suara ketua ANBU! Alah mak jang abis idup loh Nar!

"Ehehehehe..." akhirnya gue tawa gaje ajalah.

" _Dasar kau ini! Ya sudah langsung saja, besok kamu ada misi ke KonohaLand disana katanya akan ada transaksi dan juga kau harus menyelamatkan Konohamaru, karena mereka akan membawa anak itu."_

"Oke bos siap!"

" _Bagus ya sudah tidur sana!"_

 **Tuuuuut...**

Apaan coba ini orang gak jelas amat? Kalau dia bukan ketua udah lama gue ulek jadi sambel trasi!

Udah ah dari pada gerutu gak jelas mending bobok cantik ala princes Syahrani tapi sebelum bobok ada baiknya gue ambil air wudhu, gini-gini gue taat bro meskipun belum berhijab! Ntar aja kalau udah bosan di ANBU and get out baru deh pakek.

Oke ke kamar mandi, ambil air wudhu, baca do'a lalu bobok cantik cyin.

 **~oOo~**

 **Jger!**

Naruto menganga lebar melihat rumahnya sudah didekorasi disana-sini, bunga-bunga segar, pita-pita berbagai warna, hidangan. Oh god apakah Kurama akan segera melepas lebel jonesnya?

"Waaaaaah calon pengantin nya udah pulang?!"

 **Duuuuuuaar...**

Suara siapa itu? Oh jangan bilang kalau itu suara bibi Mito dari Kyoto. Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan, jangan bilang dialah yang akan melepas lebel jones setelah 17 tahun melajang!

Pas pergi tadi pagi dari rumah dalam keadaan sepi bak rumah hantu tak berpenghuni eh saat pulang udah kayak istana yang akan mengadakan pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam!

"Sini sayang kamu dari mana aja, yuk kita ke kamar kamu!" tuhkan sekarang lengan Naruto di amit oleh Mito menuju kamar Naruto dan oh god kalau kalian lihat saat ini Mito tengah bahagia nyeret Naruto menuju kamar untuk memakai hena karena memang melukisi tangan pengantin udah hobinya.

"Kamar kamu gak bisa di buka mangkanya belum bisa di dekor, kamu bukak gih." ujar Mito.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bibi turun aja ya please Naru pengen istirahat, capek, lelah dan kamar Naru jangan di dekor!" ujar Naruto tegas lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celananya.

"Eh Nar.."

"Biiiiii..."

"Oke oke." bibi Mito menghela napas lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berada didepan pintu.

Setelah memastikan Mito benar-benar telah pergi, barulah Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat-cepat lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya keras tak lupa ia kunci agar tidak ada yang masuk.

Bahaya kalau ada yang masuk dan untungnya kamarnya memang selalu ia kunci kalau ia keluar dari dalam kamar, jaga-jaga karena dikamarnya ada beberapa jenis pistol dan satu buah sniper kesayangannya kalau mendapat misi sebagai penembak jitu.

"Gue harus sembunyiin barang kesayangan gue sebelum mereka bilang kalau itu pistol mainan lalu dibuang, kan berabe." ujar Naruto pada dirinya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang ia anggap bahaya kedalam tas khusus dan malam ini barang itu harus ia titipkan dirumah Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kurama yang melihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa tas berwarna hitam dipunggung.

"Kerumah teman kak bentar." ujar Naruto, menghampiri Kurama lalu salim.

"Naru pergi bentar aja kak cuma tiga puluh menit." ujarnya sesudah salim.

"Ini udah malam dan besok kamu udah ijab qobul loh, gak baik kalau mau keluar, kakak anterin ya?"

"Enggak kak, Naru bisa sendiri aja kok, yayayaya... Bentar aja kak." pinta Naruto sambil memasang jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Oke tapi cepet pulang kamu juga belum pakai hena." ujar Kurama memperbolehkan.

"Yeeeeeee aku sayang kakak." seru Naruto heboh layaknya anak berusia tujuh belas tahun yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru.

"Naru pergi dulu, assalamu'alaikum!" serunya dan tak lupa satu kecupan ia berikan di pipi kakaknya hingga membuat Kurama cukup terkejut lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak menyangka kalau aku bakal di langkahi oleh adikku sendiri, semoga bisa nyusul kalau jodohnya udah datang." ucap Kurama pelan lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dan hanya tersenyum kecil saat para pelayan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepadanya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dugh!**

 **Dugh!**

 **Dugh!**

 **Dugh!**

Deidara sedang asik-asiknya main COC saat pintu apartemennya diketok keras entah oleh siapa dan mungkin saja bisa hancur kalau tu orang gak berhenti memukul pintunya.

"Astaghfirullahal'adzim BENTAR OY JANGAN KERAS-KERAS BISA ANCUR PINTUNYA!" teriak Deidara kesal dan saat pintu apartemen berhasil ia buka tas besar berwarna hitam menghantam wajahnya keras.

"WOI!" dia kembali berteriak.

"Oy jok gue titip semua barang gue ya bentar, gue mau kawin!" seru Naruto setelah Deidara menyingkirkan tas milik Naruto yang hampir membuat hidung mancungnya patah-mematah.

"What the fuck lu mau kawin ame sape neng? Nikah dulu baru kawin, gue tau elu jones udah 17 taon tapi jangan kawin dulu atuh neng nikah dulu." ujar Deidara heboh.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Sama aje bang!" sahutnya.

"Beda atuh neng kalau nikah ada ijab qobulnya kalau kawin kagak ada, langsung aja nyosor dan gak baek kawin sebelum nikah." ujar Deidara ala pak ustad.

"Emang nikah nyosor gimana?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Deidara menepuk jidatnya keras, alah mak jang ni anak polos amet ya? pikirnya.

"Ituloh cowok ama cewek lagi grepe-grepe." _aduh gimana ya ngomongnya?_ batin Deidara. Oh Deidara tahu kalau Naruto itu amat polos dan sebagai teman yang baek ati, dia gak mau ngotorin isi kepala tu bocah.

"Grepe-grepe gimana? Gue gak ngerti!" ujar Naruto geram.

Deidara mendengus sebal lalu menaruh tas Naruto dilantai kamarnya.

"Ituloh yang ada di film biru..."

"Film biru apaaan?"

 _Ampunilah hamba mu yang paling tampan sedunia ini ya Allah!_ batin Deidara prustasi.

"Ntar elu juga tahu ah!" kata Deidara pada akhirnya.

"Yau udah, gini gue besok bakal nikah sama president direktur gak tahu perusahaan mana, gue di suruh nikah sama the bokap and the nyokap gara-gara mereka gak bisa bayar hutang! Miris kan hidup gue Dei?! tapi tak apalah kalau itu bikin mereka senang, gue rela! and the oh ya kabarin yang laen ya suruh datang besok kerumah ane, jam tujuh malam setelah Isya ijab qobulnya jadi besok gue gak kerja." ujar Naruto memberi penjelasan dan Deidara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Oke tapi kok kayak kecepetan banget sih? Nanti kalo mereka nyanya apa gue harus jawab jujur soal loh nikah sama tu PD karena bayar hutang? Kan gak elit banget neng." ujar Deidara.

"Bilang aja gue ama calon gue itu ta'aruf and langsung nikah!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Oke bro!"

"Sorry gak ada undangan dan gue harap kalian semua mau dateng ya bilangi kalau pernikahan ini memang terkesan terburu-buru, insya Allah besok kalau undangannya ada pasti gue kirim."

"Ya udah deh, selamet ya semoga elu bahagia dan selamat menempu hidup baru baru sama si PD."

"Makasih buat ucapannya kalau gitu gue pulang dulu and the titip my bag berisi my pistol. Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam!" jawab Deidara mantap sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Deidara lalu masuk kedalam lift yang tidak jauh dari pintu kamar.

"Huft." Naruto menghela napasnya pelan lalu melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam delapan malam." gumamnya nyaris tidak terdengar lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaket pink yang ia kenakan.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka sebelum mencapai lantai satu membuat Naruto menatap pintu lift untuk sesaat lalu kembali fokus menatap layar ponselnya saat seorang pria berjas hitam masuk kedalam lift dan berdiri disampingnya.

 **Ting!**

Pintu kembali tertutup dan keheningan langsung tercipta.

"Ini sudah malam, kau darimana saja?" tanya pria yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Ya mainlah." jawab Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Besokkan hari pernikahan seharusnya kau dirumah." ujar pria itu lagi.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menatap pria dengan model rambut seperti, tunggu dulu bokong unggas?!

"Yak! Kau si bokong unggas!" seru Naruto heboh dan beranjak menjauh dari pria itu yang menatapnya datar, jantung Naruto hampir lepas saat pria yang bertanya padanya adalah pria bokong unggas.

"Haaaaaa jantungku!" serunya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Kau benar-benar ayam nyebelin! Kalau udah masuk KFC baru lu tahu rasa!" ujar Naruto setelah meredakan detak jantungnya.

Pria itu hanya diam saja lalu keluar dari dalam lift saat pintunya sudah terbuka begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Pulanglah ini sudah malam." katanya dengan nada khawatir dan tentu saja telinga Naruto masih sangat berpungsi dengan baik hingga dapat mendengar nada itu.

"Gue tahu." ujar Naruto dingin lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dan menuju area parkir.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci motornya dan segera menyalakan mesin motor kawasaki ninja 4 tak berwarna merah miliknya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Naruto yang sudah pergi menaiki motor gede. Gadis macam apa Naruto itu?

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung diseret bibi Mito untuk dipakaikan hena. Yah inilah nasibnya!

 **~oOo~**

 **BBM**

 **Grupnya tim Icha-Icha**

 **Naruto N :** Insya Allah habis Asar ijab qobulnya dan resepsinya abis Isya, pada dateng ya! Awas kalau aja kalau gak dateng!

 **Hinata-chan cantik abis :** Weeeee selamat ya akhirnya nikah juga lu neng! Dei-chan udah ngabarin gue, gue pasti bakal dateng kok say...

 **Tobi anak baek :** Selamat ya kaka nanti Tobi bakal dateng, kaka mau kado apa?

 **Naruto N :** Dengan kalian datang itu udah cukup bikin gue seneng gak perlu kado.

 **Tobi anak baek :** Gak apa kaka, Tobi pengen banget kasih kaka kado, gimana kalau baju bobok couple, kaka suka gak?

 **Naruto N :** Ya udah terserah dedek aja mau kasih kaka apa :)

 **Hinata-chan cantik abis :** Kalau dedek kasih baju bobok couple, aku mau kasih lingerie cantik koleksi victoria secret hahahaha...

 **Namaku Deidara :** Otak biru lu Na!

 **Rei Gaara :** Kadonya yang wajar aja kali Na.

 **Hinata-chan cantik abis** : Apa seh kalian, tu kado wajar kok, napa pada sewot lu pada ye? Huuuu jones!

 **Tobi anak baek :** Waaaah hebat dung nanti suami kaka Naru makin tergoda khihihi...

 **Naruto N :** Gak apa kado apa aja gue terima asal bukan bom atau sianida khahahaha...

 **Hinata-chan cantik abis :** Ya gak apalah oy tergoda yang namanya juga suami istri, gak dosa loh istri goda suami apalagi kalau suaminya bahagia dan terpuaskan bisa jadi amal ibadah bagi istri!

 **Naruto N :** Wkwkwkwkwk bisa di coba Na.

 **Rei Gaara :** Lama-lama gue lamar elu Na terus gue kurung tujuh hari tujuh malem lu! Setelah ijab qobul.

 **Hinata-chan cantik abis :** Aaaaaaw... mau dong ak!

 **Namaku Deidara :** Njir, woi Ra, otak elu kenapa? Udah konslet atau kejedot dimana kok elu mau ngelamar tu cabe-cabean.

 **Naruto N :** Ketinggalan di bis kaka :)

 **Tobi anak baek :** Kejedot pintu kaka

 **Hinata-chan cantik abis :** Woi mulut lu enak banget berkibar ya! Bilang gue cabe-cabean! Gak nyadar lo kalo elo kayak terong dicabein satu kilo.

"Naruto!"

"Yah!" sahut Naruto lalu menaruh ponselnya keatas meja nakas lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Oh ada apa bi?" tanya Naruto setelah membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata Mito sudah berdiri didepannya sambil memegang sebuah gaun pernikahan dikedua tangannya.

"Nih gaunnya udah jadi, bagus banget tapi pakai kerudung loh Nar." ujar Mito kepada Naruto.

"Tak apalah bik kalau gitu taruh aja di dalam, Naru belum mau coba, nanti aja malem nanti baru di pakek."

"Ya udah kalau gitu, bibi mau turun dulu nemenin Ku nyiapin beberapa urusan dan nanti sore insya Allah ayah mu pulang dari Korea."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah bi kalau gitu Naru mau istirahat dulu." ujarnya lembut.

Mito tersenyum, "Baiklah bibi mau kebawah dulu, kalau kamu membutuhkan tinggal panggil pelayan atau bibi ya?"

"Oke bi!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan Mito terkekeh geli melihatnya lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hah~ gak nyangka gue bakal nikah dan jadi istri orang semoga aja nanti laki gue gak tahu perkerjaan gue. Untuk sementara waktu tentunya." ucap Naruto pelan dan sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu, Kushina berjalan kearahnya.

"Naruto." panggilnya pelan nan lembut.

"Iya bu?" sahut Naruto.

"Maaf ya kalau persiapannya terlalu mendadak, ibu tadi gak ada karena sibuk sama nyonya Mikoto dan apa gaunnya sudah sampai?" Naruto mengangguk dan Kushina pun tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah karena gaun itu Sasuke loh yang pilih untuk kamu."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Nah, sekarang kamu istirahat aja ya, nanti sore kita siap-siap." ujar Kushina dan Naruto kembali hanya mengangguk.

Kushina tersenyum kaku lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto dan Naruto menutup pintunya pelan sambil memikirkan nama Sasuke yang tadi ibunya sebutkan.

Sasuke?

Sasuke?

Sasuke?

Sepertinya nama itu pernah ia dengar tapi dimana?

Sasuke?

"Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan dan ingatan beberapa bulan yang lalu berputar begitu saja di otaknya, menari-nari dengan aduhainya seolah sedang mengingatkan Naruto akan sosok pria berambut unggas lalu kejadian semalam di gedung apartemen Deidara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berlari-lari kecil di loby perusahaan ayahnya. Saat ini ayahnya sedang keluar negeri untuk beberapa hari jadi yang mengendalikan perusahaan sementara adalah Kurama._

 _Hari ini Naruto sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan Kurama. Dan yah semoga saja kakak tercintanya itu mau memakan makanan yang dia buat dan kalau tidak mau nanti dia paksa saja atau ancam saja sekalin tapi oh jangan nanti Kurama malah takut dan Naruto tidak mau Kurama pergi lagi._

 _Wahai kakanda jangan tinggalkan adik mu yang cantik kayak bidadari jatuh dari atap rumah ini (?)_

 _Sangkin senangnya Naruto hari ini, tanpa sadar dia menambrak seorang pria berstelan jas biru dongker yang terlihat tampan dan menawan apalagi wajahnya tampan kayak dewa-dewa Yunani atau dia adalah titisan nabi Yusuf(?) yang katanya membuat banyak wanita mengiris jarinya sendiri._

 _Oh god cuci mata bentar._

 _Seperti slowmotion. Tubuh Naruto yang hampir jatuh dengan cepat pria itu tarik kembali hingga Naruto berada di dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan memabukan._

" _Bisakah kau melepaskan tangan mu dari kerah jas ku nona?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin._

' _Cih dia tidak romantis sama sekali.' gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil melepaskan diri dari pria dingin itu._

 _Kedua sapphire Naruto menyipit saat melihat pria itu berbalik memunggunginya untuk mengambil map miliknya yang jatuh._

 _Naruto menutup mulutnya yang hampir tertawa keras. Rambut pria itu mirip bokong unggas yang suka di makan Chouji._

" _Oy mas ini abad keberapa sih? Tu kepala atau bokong ayam?" celetuk Naruto sambil tertawa geli sedangkan pria itu menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Naruto tajam. Beraninya gadis itu menghina model rambutnya yang membuat gadis-gadis lain keleper-keleper._

" _Kau–"_

" _Sasuke!" Pria itu menghentikan perkataannya saat suara rekan bisnisnya memanggil namanya._

" _Apa?" sahut Sasuke ketus membuat Kurama hanya bisa nyengir gaje._

" _Ini ponsel mu ketinggalan." ujar Kurama seraya menyerahkan Ipond 6 kepada Sasuke._

" _Hn." hanya itu yang Sasuke gumamkan dari mulut sexynya._

" _Ya elah ini orang, apa susahnya coba cuma bilang makasih, terima kasih, thanks atau makasih cinta. Yaelah..." sebelah alis Sasuke kembali naik karena mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang terdengar jelas di telinganya._

" _Naruto, kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Kurama setelah sadar kalau adiknya berada di dekat Sasuke._

" _Aku datang membawa bekal untuk kakak!" seru Naruto heboh lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri._

" _Cih!" Sasuke berdecih pelan karena Naruto mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat hingga Sasuke hampir oleng dan menghantam lantai keramik._

 _Kurama tersenyum lebar dan menerima rantang kecil yang Naruto bawa untuknya, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk dan kita makan." ujarnya membuat kedua sapphire Naruto berbinar senang lalu mengangguk antusias._

" _Tuan Sasuke tolong maafkan kecerobohan adikku." ujar Kurama tidak enak hati sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kepada Sasuke._

 _Naruto mengeriyit bingung melihatnya sedangkan Sasuke kembali bergumam tidak jelas lalu pergi begitu saja entah kemana._

" _Unggas sombong, nanti kalau di sembilih dan jadi sate, abis idup lo!" gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan pergi._

" _Hus! Kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Naruto." tegur Kurama seraya mengamit lengan adiknya sayang._

 _Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan dengan ekspresi lucu karena Kurama menegurnya tadi._

" _Jangan di monyongin bibirnya nanti di patuk ayam."_

" _Biarin!" balas Naruto cepat dan Kurama terkekeh geli mendengarnya._

 **.**

" _Ini sudah malam, kau darimana saja?" tanya pria yang berdiri disamping Naruto._

" _Ya mainlah." jawab Naruto tanpa sadar._

" _Besokkan hari pernikahan seharusnya kau dirumah." ujar pria itu lagi._

 _Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menatap pria dengan model rambut seperti, tunggu dulu bokong unggas?!_

" _Yak! Kau si bokong unggas!" seru Naruto heboh dan beranjak menjauh dari pria itu yang menatapnya datar, jantung Naruto hampir lepas saat pria yang bertanya padanya adalah pria bokong unggas._

" _Haaaaaa jantungku!" serunya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdegup kencang._

" _Kau benar-benar ayam nyebelin! Kalau udah masuk KFC baru lu tahu rasa!" ujar Naruto setelah meredakan detak jantungnya._

 _Pria itu hanya diam saja lalu keluar dari dalam lift saat pintunya sudah terbuka begitu juga dengan Naruto._

" _Pulanglah ini sudah malam." katanya dengan nada khawatir dan tentu saja telinga Naruto masih sangat berpungsi dengan baik hingga dapat mendengar nada itu._

" _Gue tahu." ujar Naruto dingin lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dan menuju area parkir._

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menikah dengan bokong unggas." gumamnya pelan dan terdengar prustasi.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto menatap takjub pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin, cantik, mungil, sexy dan anggun.

"Waaaah ini beneran gue kan? Kok cantik amat ya?" Naruto membalikkan badannya kesamping kiri lalu kekanan untuk memastikan kalau itu benar-benar dirinya.

"Kamu sangat cantik kayak bidadari sayang." ujar Mito kagum melihat Naruto yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan syari berwarna putih.

"Sasuke bakal terpesona kalau kamu secantik ini." puji Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda kearah cermin lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau cantik sayang." ujarnya pelan.

"Ayo turun, acaranya akan segera dimulai." ajak Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu mereka keluar dari dalam kamar.

Sasuke yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Minato mengalihkan penglihatannya saat orang-orang saling berbisik karena calon pengantin wanita sudah turun.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya, ternyata Naruto benar-benar cantik dengan gaun pilihannya, gadis itu seperti bidadari yang baru saja turun dari kayangan khusus untuk menjadi istrinya bahkan untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri sulit hingga suara deheman Minato menyadarkan dirinya.

Sasuke kembali duduk dengan tenang meskipun jantungnya terus berpacu kencang apalagi saat Naruto duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Silahkan dimulai." ujar pak penghulu.

Minato menjulurkan tangannya dan Sasuke menerima tangan itu dengan senang hati, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Sasuke begitu juga tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Ananda Uchiha Sasuke bin Uchiha Fugaku. Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan engaku dengan putri saya Namikaze Naruto binti Namikaze Minato dengan seperangkat alat sholat di bayar tunai!"

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Namikaze Naruto binti Namikaze Minato dengan seperangkat alat sholat di bayar tunai!"

"Sah?"

"SAH!"

Naruto berhamdalah didalam hati dan sekarang ia benar-benar telah menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan sah langsung dilanjutkan do'a untuk pengantin lalu keduanya diminta untuk mengisi formulir nikah lalu Sasuke menyerahkan mas kawin kepada Naruto setelahnya memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto yang memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke.

Selanjutnya Naruto salim dan mencium punggung tangan Sasuke disaksikan puluhan pasang mata kemudian bergantian Sasuke yang mencium dahi Naruto lembut.

Naruto bergerutu didalam hati karena jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal apalagi saat bibir suaminya itu menempel lembut di dahinya, rasanya ingin pingsan tapi acara belum selesai.

Setelah semuanya selesai Naruto dan Sasuke diminta untuk mengganti pakaian biasa karena waktu Magrib akan segera datang dan mereka pun langsung berangkat menuju Uchiha Hotel setelah sholat Isya berjamaah dirumah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan teman-temannya dan langsung saja minta selfi. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat Naruto yang saat ini mengabaikan dirinya.

"Lu tobat atau apa pakek hijab?" tanya Hinata penasaran, tadi waktu ijab qobul mereka gak datang karena ada misi yang belum selesai.

"Gak kok, gue belum berhijab, ni laki gue yang minta pas ijab dan resepsinya pakai." mereka berempat ber 'o' ria secara serempak.

"Jay." gumam Naruto malas.

"Kaka, kaka Tobi bawa kado untuk kaka." Tobi menyerahkan sebuah kado cantik kepada Naruto.

"Waaaaa dedek baek banget cama kaka cih, iiiiihh tang keyu." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Cama-cama kaka." seru Tobi girang.

"Gue juga punya ni." Hinata menyerahkan kotak kado kecil yang Naruto sudah tahu isinya.

"Ini dariku." Gaara menyerahkan kotak kado berukuran sedang.

"Makasih Gaara, Hinata, eh elu mana Dei?" Naruto menatap Deidara penuh selidik.

"Gue punya kok, tapi lebih gede, itu dia!" Deidara langsung menunjuk pintu masuk ballroom, sontak membuat mereka menoleh cepat menuju pintu masuk dan terlihat tiga orang dewasa membopong kotak kado cukup besar yang mungkin panjangnya dua meter dan lebarnya satu meter.

"Tu isinya apaaaan?" seru Hinta tercengang dengan mulut menganga bahkan beberapa tamu menatap kado jumbo itu heran.

Deidara nyengir lebar.

"Ku harap itu bukan bom atom atau bom nuklir yang saat ini Korut uji coba." ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Buka dan liat aja nanti." seru Deidara bangga karena kadonya paling besar.

"Okey deh kalau gitu gimana kalau kita joged nyo mumpung pesta nyo." ujar Tobi ala Dhigi charat nyo.

"Sip!" seru Deidara dan Hinata heboh sedangkan Gaara pasang wajah kalem.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Hinata sudah bernyanyi ala Cita-citata goyang dumang di ikuti teman-temannya yang lain sedangkan Naruto cuma ketawa-tawa melihatnya.

"Selamat Sasuke." ujar Toneri.

Sasuke melirik sebentar kearah Toneri dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku mendapatkannya bukan." ujarnya lalu meraih gelas berisi wine.

"Ya aku tahu lagipula jika suatu hal sudah kau bidik, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya." sahut Toneri sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan dengan susah payah jadi ia tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan." Sasuke menegak winenya hingga tandas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah mertua mu itu?"

"Itu mudah." jawab Sasuke enteng sambil menyeringai misterius, menatap Naruto dengan intens tanpa berkedip.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto menghela napas lega setelah ia berhasil keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan segar dan bugar.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja rias dan mengelap rambutnya yang basah lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau ambil air wudhu dulu lalu sholat dua rakaat, ini malam pertama kita." ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil sajadah dari dalam lemari, Sasuke sudah mandi lebih dulu tadi dan mengambil air wudhu.

Naruto yang tidak terlalu mengerti langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke lalu mereka sholat sunnah dua rakaat dimana Sasuke menjadi imamnya setelah selesai Naruto membereskan sajadahnya lalu beranjak menuju ranjang untuk tidur tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menariknya kedalam dekapan sebelum Naruto duduk ditepi ranjang.

 **Naruto pov**

 **Bruk!**

Duh kak Sasuke apaan sih, gue capek mau bobok, kok malah dipeluk-peluk sih. Ayolah bang! Hayati lelah babang! Hiks kasihan nilah hayati.

Duh kok kepala gue di endus-endus ya? Tuh kan bener, kak Sasuke ngendus-ngendus kayak kucing aja sih abang!

Duh kak Sasuke kok senyum lalu ngelus-ngelus rambut aku ya? Dia mau apa?

"Bismillahhirrohmannirrohim, Allahumma inni as'aluka min khairiha wa khairi ma jabaltaha 'alaihi. Wa a'udzubika min syarriha wa syarri ma jabaltaha, ya Allah, sesungguhnya aku mohon kepada-Mu kebaikkannya dan kebaikan wataknya dan aku mohon perlindungan-Mu dari kejahatannya dan kejahatan wataknya, amin.."

Kak Sasuke mencium ubun-ubun kepala gue sodara-sodara dengan penuh kelembutan, alah mak jang mimpi ape gue kemarin ye? Kok bisa dapet laki sholeha eh maksudnya sholeh.

Hiks terharu hayati bang! Sih doi do'a in gue sodara-sodara, istri mane yang gak bahagia lahir batin kalau di do'a in oleh suami sendiri.

"Aku bahagia karena kamu mau menerima aku Naruto." ujar kak Sasuke tepat di telinga gue, hiks Naru juga bahagia dapet suami kayak elu bang!

Udah tamvan, sholeh lagi. Kalian jangan coba-coba nyulik suami gue termasuk elu author!

"Sayang." duh kok suara sih doi mulai terdengar berat dan serak-serak basah gimana gitu, ada apa yak?

Kak Sasuk lepasin pelukkannya dan gue bisa lihat kedua manik hitamnya begitu mempesona dan model rambutnya yang unyu-unyu.

"Kamu gak lupakan tugas kamu sebagai seorang istri?" gue ngangguk ngerti sambil mainin rambut belakang suami gue yang unyu.

Lah kewajiban istri itu ye gue kasih tahu, bangun pagi terus bikin sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untuk suami lalu beres-beres rumah getong!

"Bagus!" oh yeaaash gue istrinya yang benar dan baekkan.

Kak Sasuke nyium-nyium wajah gue, aish kak memang kenapa sih cium-cium? gue tahu kalau wajah gue itu memang manis kayak permen tapi kok sekarang telinga gue di emut, dijilat, digigit? Sekalian aja di putar di jilat di celupin kayak oreo bang!

"Kamu sangat cantik sayang."

Huaaapaaa? Doi bilang gue cantik? Duh rasanya gue jadi lemes tiba-tiba, gak kuat kalau terus di puji sama si doi.

"Aku semakin lapar sayang."

"Kakak laper? Mau Naru bikinin makanan?" tanya gue lemah lembut, gue takut kalau dia belum makan saat pesta tadi tapi kok dia malah geleng-geleng kepala? Nah tadi katanya laper gimana sih?

Kak Sasuke memajukan wajahnya agar bisa nempel ke wajah gue, kok gue ngerasa jadi was-was gini ya? Dia mau ngapain?

"Aku mau makan kamu sayang."

WHAT?

Jangan-jangan dia kanibal?! Kak KURAMA tolong adik mu yang cantik jelita tiada tara ini kakak, gue mau di mamam oleh suami sendiri hiks kakak hueeeeeee...

"Ja-ja-ajang makan Naru kak." ujar gue dengan suara mencicit kayak kucing kejepit pintu ke injek gajah.

"Tapi aku laper sayang."

Perlahan gue bisa ngerasain kalau tangan kak Sasuke mulai mengusap-usap punggung gue, duh kok gue jadi merinding disko kayak gini ya.

 **Cup!**

Kedua mata gue membulat sempurna saat bibir sexy milik kaka Sasu nempel di bibir gue, rasanya lembut permirsa! Makin lemes deh kedua kaki gue.

Gak nahan sensasinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga gue berusaha dorong dia biar bisa lepas dan gak jadi dimakan karena gue masih mau hidup, penjahat di luar sana masih berkeliaran kayak semut siap gue tangkap.

Kak Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya saat gue berusaha kabur dan gue semakin sulit kabur, ooooyyy dimana Naruto yang hebat karate, tekwondo, silat, wingchun, kung fu dan tinju? Masa buat ngelepasin diri dari pelukan hangat seorang pria sexy kok susah amet ya?

Ada apa dengan gue?

"Kak ja-jangan."

Sumpah gue takut banget sekarang!

"Kakak mau ngapin sih kak?" tanya gue dengan suara yang mirip desahan karena gak tahan ama tangannya yang sejak tadi ngelus punggung gue sampe bawah!

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan dimalam pertama." bisik kak Sasuke tepat ditelinga gue.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya gue polos karena sumpah gue gak tahu apa-apa.

Kak Sasuke menyeringai sexy lalu mencium gue sampe gue ngerasa sesak napas lalu ia gigit-gigit bibir bawah gue lalu di emut-emut.

Hiks qaqa jangan dimakan bibirnya Naru hueeeeeee takut hayati bang!

"Kakak~"

"Ssssst... Teruslah mendesah dan nikmati sayang." bisik kak Sasuke tepat di telinga gue dan selanjutnya gue bisa ngerasain kalau gue udah terbaring tak berdaya di kasur dan kak Sasuke ada diatas gue, dia menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Oh god abis gue malam ini! Dan selanjutnya gue ngerasa kalau telinga gue di gigit. Hiks malangnya nasib gue, dimakan suami sendiri RIP for me!

 **Bersambung~**

 **Beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari cerita di wattpad Pengantin Pengganti karya Khskyline1306**


	3. Harap Dibaca

Pemberitahuan untuk semua pembaca karya Mitsuki, tulisan ini Mitsuki post di semua fanfic SFN Mitsuki. Harap di baca dan di pahami apa yang aku maskud.

Pertama-tama aku ucapkan Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca karya-karya Mitsuki apalagi kalau meninggalkan reviews.

Oh ya disini aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu dan ini adalah komentar dari salah satu orang membaca fanfic SFN karyaku.

 **Miris**

 **Mending ini temanya nggak usah Islami mbak. Nggak cocok. Ya Allah ampunilah mereka yang meghalalkan agama-Mu demi yang haram lagi dilaknat oleh agama-Mu. Miris anak muda kekinian**

 **Nauzubillah min dzalik. Anak muda kekinian menggunakan agama asalkan pair yaoi mereka dianggap halal disisi agama. Naruto mau dijadikan fem masih toh tokohnya Naruto?**

Tidak semua orang suka pair SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku dan lainnya. Dan banyak pecinta Naruto menjadi musuh atau malah bertengkar dikarenakan pair yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka sukai.

Aku sudah pernah menulis fanfic ISLAMI di SasuSaku dan NaruHina dan hasilnya baik, banyak yang suka.

Maksudku menulis fanfic islami di SasuFemNaru karena tokoh Naruto itu menjadi wanita bukan laki-laki kalau versi ceweknya mungkin di sebut sebagai Naruko tapi ada juga yang tidak suka dengan Naruko.

Aku ingin berdakwah disini mangkanya aku tulis fanfic Islami di pari SasuFemNaru bukan SasuNaru kalau SasuNaru baru Yaoi.

Aku tidak punya maksud apapun kecuali berdakwah dengan menulis fanfic Islami SFN.

Aku yakin hampir kalian semua yang ada di FFN pasti jarang ketemu bacaan yang Islami. Selalu baca Romance, Drama, Family, Gore, Action, Fantasy DLL.

Aku juga menulis di Romace DKK tapi sesekali aku akan menulis Islami untuk kalian dan menyelipkan beberapa informasi yang belum kalian ketahui atau yang sudah kalian ketahui.

Aku ingin hati kalian damai saat membaca fanfic Islami karena aku akui, saat aku membaca sebuah cerita Islami hatiku terasa damai seolah masuk ke dalam cerita dan membawa suasana baru seolah hari esok harus menjadi lebih baik.

Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk membaca fanfic Romance dan lainnya kok.

Ketika kalian membaca pasti kalian menghayal iyakan?

Lalu saat ada adegan dewasa kalian pasti membayangkannya kan?

Aku juga seperti itu aku juga sering baca rating M tapi di sisi lain aku berpikir itu tidaklah baik bagi pikiran kita karena secara tidak langsung itu sangat memperngaruhi kita agar bisa merasakan apa itu sex. Benar atau tidak?

Di dalam fanfic islami tidak ada adegan dewasa alias M itu.

Hubungan intim di dalam Islam itu punya cara. Malam pertama ada baiknya sholat sunah 2 rakaat terlebih dahulu lalu saling memuji satu sama lain agar merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan menciptakan suasana romantis lalu suami mendoakan istrinya lalu mencium dahi istrinya dan sebelum berhubungan badan ada baiknya suami mengucapkan basmalah agar setan tidak ikut serta dalam berhubungan intim karena malaikat juga akan pergi saat kalian melakukan hal tersebut karena malaikat merasa malu melihatnya.

Maka dari itu aku menuliskan fanfic islami, aku ingin kalian tahu seperti apa rumah tangga islami, hubungan antara anak dan orang tua dan seperti apa pernikahan yang di dasari cinta kepada Allah.

Jangan menjudge seseorang kalau tidak tahu maksud orang tersebut.

Jadi ini terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan bahwa aku menulis fanfic Islami SFN bukan maksud untuk YAOI tapi berdakwah.

Jika aku menemukan komentar seperti itu lagi aku akan menghentikan fanfic itu agar tidak di update lagi karena aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal yang seperti ini lagi.


End file.
